De l'utilité des microbes
by Lilyep
Summary: OS - hide/Pata. Dehors, la tempête fait rage et hide est seul chez lui. Mais bientôt, une pauvre âme frigorifiée viendra lui demander de le réchauffer...


Titre: **De l'utilité des microbes...**

Rating: **M**

Genre: Hum... frileux . Non, je dirais amitié, romance et lemon.

Pairing:_hide/Pata_

Disclaimer: Alors... nos deux guitaristes favoris ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Un long one-shot écrit ces derniers jours simplement parce que je suis terriblement en manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps. Comptez en plus tout ce qui me tombe dessus et les préparatifs du voyage (rah! je pars dimanche!) et bien voilà, plus beaucoup de temps pour moi et donc, je stresse. _

_Cette histoire est partie d'un flash que j'ai eu à savoir, hide avec une tasse de chocolat (un peu à la _L_ dans _Death Note _en fait) et bon... ça a donné ça..._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**De l'utilité des microbes:**

hide rsoupira en regardant une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre. Habituellement, il adorait la neige, comme tous les gosses... mais là, le temps était tout simplement et définitivement pourri. La poudre blanche glacée recouvrait à peu près tout d'un épais manteau immaculé que l'on devinait à peine à travers le violent blizard.

Dehors, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et c'était bien normal, songea le jeune guitariste. Il faisait tellement froid qu'il fallait être totalement idiot, ou suicidaire, pour oser sortir dans cette tempête!

Un nouveau soupir las franchit les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il détournait son regard, frissonnant à la simple pensée de la température extérieur qui devait facilement descendre en-dessous des moins vingt degrés. Il rapprocha ses bras de lui, soudainement frigorifié... pourtant, son appartement était bien chauffé...

Las et quelque peu triste de ne pas avoir pu sortir de chez lui depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il se dirigea mollement vers sa petite cuisine et se prépara une bonne tasse d'un chocolat chaud et onctueux. Il alla ensuite se poser sur son canapé bigarré et confortable, allumant la télé sans grande motivation. La tasse lui brûlait légèrement les mains mais c'était finalement plutôt agréable et il avala un gorgée de son chocolat. 

Hmm... dé-li-cieux... Mais il manquait tout de même un petit quelque chose...

Là, voilà, c'était absolument par-fait!

Le liquide fumant désormais agrémenté d'un peu de rhum lui brûlait délicieusement la gorge et il regardait une débilité quelconque en s'emmitoufflant dans une couverture bien moelleuse. C'était tout bonnement génial.

Il avait déjà vidé à peu près la moitié de sa tasse quand une sonnerie agacente vint perturber sa quiétude hivernale. En râlant un peu, il posa son chocolat sur la table basse du salon, se débarassa de la couverture et se leva finalement, étonné que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, un spectacle étonnant l'attendait...

Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns, trempé et visiblement gelé se tenait là, tremblotant devant lui.

-Pata? s'étonna-t-il

-Sa, salut... baragouina l'autre guitariste entre deux claquements de dents.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!

-Ma voi, voiture est tom, tombée en rade pas très loin. expliqua-t-il.

-Parce que tu es sorti par ce temps? Mais t'es complètement barge!

Pata offrit un petit sourire penaud à son ami avant d'éternuer violemment et hide prit soudainement conscience qu'ils étaient encore tous deux sur le pas de la porte.

-Reste pas là, entre. dit-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Le brun s'exécuta, soulagé de pénétrer dans un endroit bien chaud. hide referma la porte derrière lui avant de le forcer à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Mais t'es trempé! remarqua-t-il. T'es resté combien de temps dehors pour être dans cet état?

-J'sais pas... un quart d'heure peut-être...

hide grogna mais ne dit rien. Son ami grelottait toujours violemment, apparement incapable de se réchauffer.

-Enlève tes fringues. dit-il abruptement.

-Hein?

-T'es trempé et gelé. Enlève tes fringues où tu vas sérieusement choper la crève.

Pata resta dubitatif quelques instants mais, devant la logique de ces paroles, il acquiésça, se relevant en chancelant un peu avant d'enlever pull et pantalon. Heureusement pour lui, son caleçon était à peu près sec et il s'enveloppa rapidement dans la couverture moelleuse qui avait accueilli hide peu avant. Celui-ci revenait d'ailleurs tout juste de la salle de bain avec une serviette et il commença à frictionner énergiquement les longs cheveux trempés du plus jeune.

-Tu as encore froid? demanda hide en remarquant que l'autre grelottait toujours violemment.

Le brun acquiésça en claquant des dents et hide réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment augmenter le chauffage et il ne voyait pas trop comment l'aider à se réchauffer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda un Pata frigorifié en voyant son hôte enlever son pull informe.

-Paraît que la chaleur humaine est la plus efficace. répondit-il comme une évidence avant d'apercevoir le soudain rougissement de son ami: Joue pas les pucelles effarouchées Pat-chan, je vais pas te violer!

Doucement, hide se glissa sous la couverture et enlaça le brun tremblant. Sa peau chaude frissonna au contact de celle glacée de l'autre et il essaya de lui transmettre un maximum de chaleur.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fouttais dehors par ce temps?

Pata baragouina un truc incompréhensible.

-He?

-J'ai plus rien à manger. répèta-t-il plus fort dans un soupir.

hide ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Il oubliait toujours à quelle point Pata pouvait avoir horreur de faire les courses... ce qui le conduisait souvent à vivre des situations assez amusantes ou à sauter quelques repas par pure flemme.

-Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Presque trois jours.

hide se figea, toute hilarité l'ayant définitivement quitté.

-Trois jours!

-Ouais... heureusement qu'il restait de quoi boire.

-Attends... Tu veux dire que t'as carburé au Jack pendant tout ce temps?

-C'est l'idée...

-Et t'as quand même pris ta bagnole?

-Bah... j'avais plus rien à boire...

hide soupira fortement. Des fois, il se demandait quand même vraiment lequel des deux était le plus gamin... inconscient... irresponsable...

-Je reviens. fit hide en se relevant.

Pata grogna intérieurement, perdant sa douce source de chaleur mais ne dit rien, le regardant disparaître torse nu dans la cuisine. Il resserra un peu plus la couverture sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

-Tu dors?

Le brun rouvrit brutallement les paupières alors qu'hide venait de revenir.

-Pas vraiment.

-Bois ça.

L'aîné lui tendait une tasse fumante dont il s'empra d'une main encore un peu tremblante.

-Merci.

Il trempa doucement ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant et ses paupières se clorent à nouveau de délice.

-ça fait du bien. souffla-t-il.

-Je trouve aussi. fit-il en atrappant sa propre tasse encore chaude. Tu me laisses me réinstaller?

Pata acquiésça et accueuillit son ami sous le couverture, se blotissant de nouveau tout contre lui. Il se sentait bêtement bien là, dans son petit cocon confortable et, au fur et à mesure que le liquide dans sa tasse diminuait, il somnolait de plus en plus.

hide, lui, le regardait piquer lentement mais sûrement du nez, totalement attendrit. Il offrait un tableau absolument adorable, ses cheveux tout emmêlés commençant à peine à sècher, sa peau glacée blanchie par le froid alors que ses joues et son nez rossissaient indéniablement, ses lèvres encore quelque peu bleutées et tremblotantes reprenant peu à peu une teinte à peu près normale et ses yeux aux longs cils bruns peinant à rester ouverts.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer Pat-chan. souffla-t-il doucement.

-Hmmm... mais chuis bien là... baragouina le brun qui sentait sa tête s'allourdir.

-Tu seras encore mieux dans un lit. Aller, au dodo!

hide appuya ses dires en se levant rapidement, conscient que son ami qui ronchonnait pour la forme s'endormirait bientôt totalement s'ils ne bougeaient pas immédiatement. Il lui sourit en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever et Pata l'accepta mollement, ayant quelques difficultées à se remettre debout.

-Aïe... ça tourne...

-Tu vas bien? s'inquiéta hide.

-Moui...

Mais, à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il chancela violemment, heureusement retenu par son ami.

-Tu es vraiment à bout de forces... remarqua-t-il doucement avant de placer un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

-Je t'emmène te coucher baka! Tu tiens même plus debout.

Pata voulut protester mais hide l'avait déjà soulevé et franchissait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre où il déposa délicatement son léger fardeau sur le lit.

-Voilà princesse! Tu seras quand même bien mieux ici.

Le brun manqua carrément s'étouffer sous le "princesse" et hide éclata de rire devant son air bougon.

-Dors Pat-chan. Tu en as sérieusement besoin.

-Oui maman.

-Baka.

-Je sais... ... Dis... ajouta-il dans un murmure timide. Tu veux bien rester avec moi?

Ses joues se colorèrent adorablement à cette demande mais hide se contenta de lui sourire, retournant rapidement dans le salon pour tout éteindre avant de revenir dans la chambre où Pata commençait à somnoler. Il se glissa entre les draps alors que le brun venait se blottir contre lui. Doucement, il l'enlaça et Pata ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir tout à fait sous le regard attendrit du plus âgé. 

hide resta longtemps à simplement regarder son ami assoupit, enfin réchauffé, bercé par sa respiration régulière bien que quelque peu laborieuse. Il avait probablement dû attrapper un bon rhume...

-Dors bien... souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Bientôt, lui aussi plongeait dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il s'éveilla de longues heures plus tard, Pata dormait toujours encore lové tout contre lui. Cette constatation le fit sourire avant qu'il ne jette un oeil par la fenêtre. Le temps était toujours excécrable et cela le démoralisait terriblement. Mollement, il attrappa son réveil et se rendit compte que la nuit était déjà passée.

_Hm... j'ai passé la nuit avec Pata... _songea-t-il, légèrement amusé._C'est scabreux..._

Un sourire parfaitement débile se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette constatation et il se dit que la situation était vraiment ambigüe...

Néammoins, il fut rapidement sorti de ses songes par le principal intéressé qui toussotait en s'éveillant difficilement.

-B'jour toi. fit hide avec un sourire.

-Bonj... keuf keuf... 

-Ah bah c'est malin. Je crois bien que t'as chopé la crève!

-Je crois aussi...

hide passa délicatement la main sur le front de son ami.

-Tu as de la fièvre. consta-t-il simplement.

-C'est pas grave.

-Bah si.

-ça doit juste être un rhume, t'en fais pas.

hide ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins et sentir de nouveau Pata trembler contre lui, à cause de la fièvre cette fois, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Tu devrais manger un truc.

-Pas faim.

-Force toi!

-Nan.

hide retint un éclat de rire. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Pata malade mais il semblait que la fièvre transforme son ami en un gamin capricieux et il trouvait cela, malgré les circonstances, terriblement amusant.

-C'est bizarre. remarqua-t-il soudainement. Habituellement, c'est plutôt toi qui t'occupes des autres.

-Désolé. J'veux pas t'embêter.

-Tu m'embêtes pas! En fait, ça me fait plutôt plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Pata lui sourit avant de tousser. Un gémissement plaintif franchit ses lèvres et il se reblottit contre son hôte. hide passa doucement ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs enfin sec et le câlina avec tendresse. C'était assez étonnant en fait... la situation était étrange, ambigüe... mais pas du tout dérangeante ni inconfortable. ça paraissait juste... _normal..._

-hide?

-Hm?

-J'suis désolé.

-De quoi?

-De m'imposer. Et d'être aussi stupide... murmura-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

-Stupide?

Pata soupira et releva un peu son regard brillant de fièvre vers hide. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes dans le silence et puis, le brun se redressa légèrement et vint déposer un chaste baiser brûlant à la commissure des lèvres de son hôte.

-Mets ça sur le compte de la fièvre. souffla-t-il.

hide resta figé un instant, étonné mais pas le moins du monde choqué. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur la situation... il ne devait pas... 

Mais il décida finalement d'envoyer chier sa conscience en aposant délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Pata réponde réellement à ce baiser tremblant, si étrange, mais ils échangèrent finalement un réel et tendre baiser quand leur bouches d'entrouvrirent légèrement.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as chopé tous mes microbes maintenant? fit doucement le brun lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-On s'en fout!

Pata eut un petit rire enroué et soupira d'aise en se pelotonnant de nouveau dans les bras de son ami. La situation était _vraiment _étrange mais aucunement désagréable, bien au contraire. Il referma les yeux et savoura pleinement la caresse de la main qui glissait dans ses cheveux, se frayant un passage dans sa masse brune terriblement emmêlée avec délicatesse et se permettant de temps à autre de venir effleurer sa nuque, ses épaules ou son dos... Un nouveau soupir bienheureux franchit ses lèvres et il déposa un petit baiser sur le torse d'hide où reposait sa tête.

-Tu as la peau toute douce. remarqua-t-il

-Hm... toi aussi...

Pata redressa la tête et lui offrit un sourire.

Et hide se figea brusquement.

Etait-ce réellement Pata là, devant lui, dans ses bras? Lui, son ami de toujours...

C'était vraiment lui cet homme adorable aux longs cheveux quelques peu ébourrifés par endroit mais qui retombaient néammoins gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées?

Etait-ce cet ange aux yeux brillants étrangement à cause de la fièvre, un sourire heureux, ravageur sur les lèvres... lèvres encore rougies par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé il y a peu...

Oh bon sang!

Il s'étaient vraiment... _embrassés_?

-hide? fit Pata avec une petite moue adorable.

-Hm? souffla l'aîné en sortant de ses songes.

-Tu m'en veux... pour ce qu'il s'est passé? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

hide, surpris de cette question, le détailla de nouveau. Lui en vouloir? Et pourquoi donc?

-Baka. lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Et puis, il passa doucement une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour voler de nouveau ses lèvres. Pata se laissa faire avec délice, répondant tendrement à son baiser.

-ça répond à ta question ?

-Je crois que oui...

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire légèrement amusé avant que leurs bouches ne se soudent à nouveau. ça paraisait tellement, tellement normal... c'était un peu comme si ces baisers n'étaient finalement que la suite logique de leur complicité, l'aboutissement de leur longue amitié.

-Tu trembles. remarqua hide doucement.

-Désolé...

-c'est pas ta faute. Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

Pata baissa la tête d'un air penaud avec un petit sourire d'excuse qu'hide eut soudainement envie de croquer... ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, faisant rire le brun.

-Je crois pas que ça va aider ma température à baisser ça... dit-il alors qu'hide s'amusait à dévorer méthodiquement son cou.

Le plus âgé releva la tête et le regarda un instant avant de se lever sans un mot, sortant brutalement du lit sous l'oeil un peu perplexe de Pata.

Le brun se mordit les lèvres, persuadé d'avoir fait une bêtise quelconque et se rencogna sous la couette, subitement démoralisé. Il avait beau être brûlant, il avait soudainement terriblement froid et il tremblait un peu. Il ressentit un cruel manque près de lui alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le lit, tout à coup terriblement conscient de son mal de tête, sa respiration laborieuse, sa gorge qui le brûlait... Et hide qui n'était plus là... il n'y avait plus personne. 

Abbatu et totalement épuisé, il se sentit déprimé stupidement et ses yeux qui le piquaient se remplirent de larmes.

-Pata? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta hide en revenant.

-Rien...

hide soupira et s'assit sur le lit, tendant un verre d'eau et deux cachets à son ami qui comprit enfin pourquoi il était parti. 

-Prends-ça. dit-il doucement.

Pata fit la moue mais s'exécuta sans rien dire, reposant le verre sur la table de nuit.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît...

Pata se sentait définitivement stupide, surtout quand les douces lèvres de son ami vinrent boire délicatement ses larmes. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de pleurer mais les perles salées continuaient à courir le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse réellement les contrôler et il laissa hide tenter vainement de les effacer. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres qui réclamaient celles de son ami et il tourna la tête pour capturer de sa bouche tremblante celle tendre de l'autre. hide se laissa embrasser, répondant avec tendresse au baiser. Quand ils le rompirent, Pata ne pleurait plus.

-C'est mieux comme ça. souffla hide en essuyant des pouces les dernières traces humides sur les joues du brun.

-Embrasse-moi encore. réclama-t-il doucement.

hide eut un petit éclat de rire et s'exécuta.

Décidemment, il aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle personnalité qu'il découvrait chez son ami... bien qu'il le considérait désormais peut-être comme un peu plus que ça... Et Pata semblait penser la même chose se dit-il quand il sentit ses bras entourer son cou. Leur baiser s'approfondit encore et encore et bientôt, autre chose se mêla à leur échange, une vague de désir, un souffle ardent, brûlant qui s'insinuait en eux...

Pata eut un gémissement sourd quand hide mordilla doucement cette petite parcelle de peau si sensible dans son cou, là où, juste en dessous, sa jugulaire palpitait avec force, reproduisant le rytme effreiné des battements de son coeur.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on fait? demanda soudainement hide dans un murmure, comme si ce gémissement étouffé l'avait quelque peu fait reprendre conscience.

-Oui.

-Et... ça ne te paraît pas étrange?

-Je, je sais pas... un peu oui... mais c'est...

Pata s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

-Comme si c'était normal? se risqua hide à achever à sa place.

-Oui, c'est ça.

hide sentit un poids s'envoler soudainement de sa poitrine, comprenant qu'ils avaient apparement la même vision des choses et que ce qui arrivait était voulu par tous les deux.

Alors, il décida de se laisser aller et d'en profiter un maximum et ses lèvres repartirent rapidement à la conquête du corps offert de son plus tout à fait ami. Il appréciait pleinement l'évolution de leur relation et découvrait avec délicatesse les courbes gracieuses et légères des muscles à peine saillant. Le torse à la peau douce frémissait sous ses caresses, ses effleurements... Pata semblait au paradis...

-Tu aimes? souffla hide avec un air mutin.

-A ton avis?

L'ainé eut un petit rire et repartit à son exploration, laissant ses mains entrer dans la danse, découvrant tout de l'autre...

Ses longues jambes terriblement viriles, son torse où une légère toison brune s'offrait aux caresses, ce nombril tendre, perdu au beau milieu d'un ventre plat où une fine ligne guidait le regard bien plus bas...

hide le touchait, caressait, mordait, lèchait, embrassait, encouragé par les mains crispées dans ses propres cheveux et les légers gémissements rauques de l'homme tremblant sous lui,persuadé que la fièvre de l'autre n'avait désormais plus aucun rapport avec les vilains microbes qui faisaients des leurs...

Il se reput avec bonheur des soupirs du brun, s'amusant à noter chaque frémissement, chaque réaction de son bientôt amant, recréant mentalement une sorte de "carte" de Pata en prenant soin de se souvenir de chaque endroit, chaque parcelle de peau qui le faisaient gémir...

Avec dévotion, il grignota le pli du genou, la peau tendre de l'aine, l'intérieur des cuisses et déposa une pluie de baisers sur le ventre plat, laissant sa langue découvrir l'intérieur du nombril avant de tracer de longs sillons humides sur son corps, venant mordiller les mamelons bruns déjà durçis par le désir.

Pata se sentait littéralement fondre. hide semblait le dévorer, le déguster lentement mais sûrement et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête,jamais. Son désir envers son hôte se révèlait de plus en plus, terriblement fort, et il se demandait vaguement comment il avait pu l'ignorer si longtemps. Cette bouche, ces mains commençaient à le rendre totalement fou et il crispa un peu plus fort ses doigts dans la tignasse de l'homme qui le torturait si délicieusement.

hide semblait se délecter de l'autre et avait une joie quasi sadique à le faire ronger son frein. Sa langue errait désormais de droite et de gauche à la limite de l'élastique du caleçon d'un profond vert émeraude. Il laissait son souffle chatouiller la peau sensible, humide avec un grand sourire alors qu'il sentait Pata se tendre de plus en plus. Il n'attendait qu'un mot, un geste, un simple signal du brun pour aller plus loin...

-Onegai... laissa plaintivement échapper Pata entre ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par ses propres morsures.

hide, satisfait, laissa alors ses mains agripper l'élastique et, doucement, il fit glisser le dernier rempart de dignité qui couvrait encore le brun et put enfin admirer Pata dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Les yeux brillants, il interrompit tout geste pendant quelques instants, dévorant l'autre homme du regard... Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le corps allanguit de son meilleur ami lui ferait un jour autant d'effet et il se mordit violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le prendre là maintenant tout de suite.

Pata, étonné de sa soudaine inactivité, rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard implorant à son ami qui reprit soudainement conscience et revint couvrir l'autre de son corps...et leur ballet reprit...

Quelques instants plus tard, hide avait atteint une partie fort intéressante de l'anatomie Pataienne et laissait son souffle effleurer la lance fièrement dressée. Une lueur gourmande brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait l'objet de sa convoitise, un petit bout de langue sortant à peine de sa bouche. 

Pata, lui, crut tout bonnement jouir sous la simple vision d'un hide entre ses jambes largement écartées. Il était là, tout simplement là... et si près de...

Il haleta un peu plus fort quand il le vit se rapprocher de lui mais l'autre guitariste semblait encore vouloir le faire languir...

-hide... souffla-t-il, frustré.

La plus âgé s'approcha encore un peu et laissa sa langue le frôler un peu, déclenchant un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Mais il ne fit rien de plus, posant de petits coups du bout de la langue sur la hampe tendue sans aller plus loin.

-hide, merde! jura Pata, n'y tenant visiblement plus.

-Oui, que veux-tu? souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, fermant les yeux de délice alors que le souffle chaud d'hide venait de l'envelopper lorsqu'il avait parlé. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait plus, tellement plus...

-Siteplaît... baragouina-t-il lamentablement.

-S'il te plaît quoi?

-hide je...

Il s'interrompit dans un hoquet quand une bouche chaude l'absorba soudainement. hide semblait vouloir l'avaler en entier et il crispa violemment ses mains sur les pauvres draps innocents quand une forte succion l'attira plus profondément dans l'antre brûlante. Des syllabes sans queue ni tête s'échappaient inlassablement de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte alors que sa tête ballotait de droite et de gauche dans un mouvement incontrôlé.

Dieu que c'était bon!

Sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge, il n'en pouvait plus... c'était trop, trop de sensations...

hide avait encore accèléré son mouvement, sentant l'autre au bord de la limite et finalement, Pata jouit violement, hurlant le nom de son amant, s'arquant frénétiquement, déchirant les draps...

hide s'essuyait pensivement la bouche en regardant l'autre qui reprenait peu à peu une respiration à peu près normale. Hmm... god... l'abandon avec lequel Pata avait joui... Son propre désir se fit un peu plus présent rien qu'à l'image encore vive du brun totalement perdu dans son plaisir et il songea qu'il était plus que temps de passer à l'étape supérieur...

Rapidement, il se débarassa donc de son pantalon et de son boxer devenus définitivement bien trop encombrants et, avec douceur, il vint se rallonger sur le corps quasi amorphe de son futur amant qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à se remettre. Celui-ci accueuillit paresseusement la langue au goût âcre qui se faufilait à travers ses lèvres et il échangea un profond baiser avec hide. Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir deux orbes d'un noir de jais luisant d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore chez aucun de ses amants, hommes ou femmes. Ses propres envies se réveillèrent à cette simple image et, comprenant qu'hide attendait un signe de sa part pour continuer, il attrappa délicatement sa main et la posa sur sa bouche. 

Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine la paume tremblotante avant de laisser à son tour son souffle brûlant effleurer la peau douce. Une langue taquine vint titiller les longs doigts, la pulpe de ces phalanges qui avaient si bien su le parcourir peu avant...

Et puis, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, il happa l'index, puis le majeur et immita ce que sa bouche lui avait fait subir bien plus bas.

Le regard d'hide brilla sous cette invite presque indécente alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement, laissant échapper un mince souffle erratique.

Brutallement, le plus âgé retira ses doigts et vint souder presque violemment ses lèvres à celles du brun. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur le corps qui recommençait déjà à réagir de nouveau et Pata se tordit délicieusement sous lui.

Il se tendit à peine quand un doigt taquin vint effleurer son entre-jambe dénudé. Une phalange dégoulinante de salive poussa un peu en lui et il rompit leur baiser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été en dessous sans être totalement bourré et, au fond, ça lui faisait tout de même un peu peur...

hide sentit son hésitation et laissa ses lèvres déposer des dizaines de baisers papillons sur son visage.

Pata se détendit et laissa son ami faire pénétrer entièrement le doigt en lui et, même si c'était plutôt inconfortable comme sensation, ce n'était finalement pas si désagréable... Il se surprit même à apprécier la douceur du va-et-vient que l'autre avait amorcé et il accepta sans broncher le second doigt.

hide, pourtant fou de désir, le préparait lentemant, avec douceur et tendresse et finalement, le brun se laissa totalement aller, se concentrant simplement sur les sensations assez nouvelles pour lui et apprécia les caresses. 

Un léger cri de détresse franchit ses lèvres lorsque son amant atteint ce point secret enfoui en lui et hide sourit.

Avec délicatesse, il retira ses doigts, sentant le frisson d'apréhension de l'autre et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'y souffler:

-Tu n'es pas obligé...

-Je sais.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et leurs prunelles ne voulurent plus se quitter tandis qu'hide se positionnait entre ses jambes et le pénétrait enfin avec une infinie douceur.

Malgré la douleur, Pata ne détourna pas les yeux, se mordant violemment l'intérieur des joues pour ne rien laisser échapper. hide devinait sa peine et, une nouvele fois, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre d'un coup et se perdre en lui définitivement. Il avançait peu à peu, précautionneusement, attentif à lui faire le moins de mal possible jusqu'à être enfin entièrement plongé en lui.

Pata était chaud, étroit... c'était le paradis, tout simplement...

-Kami-sama. laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure.

Le brun eut un petit sourire devant l'air extatique de l'autre et il enlaça le cou de son amant alors que celui-ci venait une nouvelle fois cueuillir ses lèvres tout en débutant un mouvement millénaire. Peu à peu, Pata se détendit totalement, accompagnant de ses hanches les va-et-vient de son hôte. Leurs bassins allaient à la rencontre l'un de l'autre dans un ballet passionné alors que leurs bouches se dévoraient avec ferveur, se séparant à peine de temps à autre pour laisser échapper un vague gémissement, un soupir, un cri...

Leurs corps s'unissaient simplement dans le plaisir, et c'était divin.

Pata ne savait plus où il était ni qui il était... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un ange lui faisait l'amour. 

Il n'avait que trop conscience du souffle de l'autre contre lui, de ses mains sur lui, sur son sexe dressé, de sa hampe vibrante _en _lui, le prenant et le reprenant inlassablement...

hide, lui, croyait presque s'évanouir de bonheur tant la sensation d'être ainsi enserré dans cet étau de chaire brûlante était fantastique. Pata venait à sa rencontre à chaque coup de butoir et lui faisait lui aussi l'amour en se laissant aller sous lui.

Et puis, dans un spasme violent, le brun jouit de nouveau entre eux, criant le nom de son désormais amant et l'entraînant avec lui dans sa jouissance en se resserrant encore, si c'était possible, autour de lui.

hide se déversa dans le corps du plus jeune avec un dernier coup de butoir avant de littéralement s'effondrer sur lui, cellant leurs deux ventres souillés par la semence brûlante de Pata.

Durant de longs instants, ils restèrent ainsi, simplement enlacés, calquant leurs respirations l'une sur l'autre en sentant les battements désordonnés de leurs coeurs. ça avait tout simplement été fa-bu-leux et il leur semblait que s'ils faisaient ou disaient quoi que ce soit, leur instant magique serait rompu à jamais...

Et puis, finalement, hide encore tremblant se redressa un peu. Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre et un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne se retire avec délicatesse. Ils ne dirent toujours pas un mot, se contentant d'être côte à côte, simplement ensemble, s'amusant à jouer à la façon la plus sensuelle de se nettoyer avec la boîte de mouchoirs qu'hide gardait sur sa table de nuit et passant la journée ainsi, silencieux, simplement nus et enlacés dans le lit témoin de leurs ébats.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous deux malades mais la neige avait cessé de tomber...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon alors, personnellement, je suis pas trop mécontente de ce texte même si c'est un peu guimauve sur les bords mais bon..._

_J'attends vos avis!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
